Uma noiva para Syaoran
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: *Sem magia!* O que Sakura faria por uma grande amiga? Aceitaria, até mesmo, uma proposta de casamento? Leia e revise!!


Oi, pessoal! Lá vamos nós a mais um fic de Sakura Card Captor, que é sem dúvida nenhuma, fonte de grande inspiração para pessoas como eu, que tem muita imaginação e gosta de escrever. Bem, nesta estória, não há magia. Sakura e Meilin são amigas de infância e Syaoran não foi para o Japão, portanto não conhece nossa heroína. Ele e a prima estão de casamento marcado, mas na hora H... Peraí! Se quiser saber o resto, continue lendo o fic! Divirta-se! 

**UMA NOIVA PARA SYAORAN**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

Sakura estava muito feliz. Uma velha amiga sua, Meilin Li, finalmente iria se casar! Segurando o envelope com o convite do noivado, ligou para Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga.

"Alô, Tomoyo?"

"Oi, Sakura! Tudo bem?", a voz alegre da outra soou no celular.

"Tudo ótimo! Você recebeu o convite da Meilin?", perguntou a moça.

"Recebi, sim. E aí, você vai?"

"Não sei, Tomoyo. A passagem pra Hong Kong é muito cara..." 

"Ora, Sakura... Podemos ir no jatinho da empresa da minha mãe! Seus documentos estão em dia?" 

"Sim, está tudo ok." 

"Então, converse com seu pai, prepare sua mala e vamos viajar!", ordenou Tomoyo, animada. 

"Pode deixar. Muito obrigada, Tomoyo". 

"Que isso, Sakura, amigos são pra isso mesmo. Quando estiver tudo acertado, eu te ligo pra avisar, tá?" 

"Tá, um beijo!" 

"Outro pra você, tchau!" 

"Tchauzinho". 

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia... 

"E então, papai, tem algum problema eu ir?", Sakura perguntou. 

Ela e o pai, Fujitaka, estavam jantando e a jovem aproveitou para pedir a permissão para viajar. Apesar de já ter 23 anos, Sakura ainda morava com o pai. 

"Claro que não, querida. Você é adulta... Pode ir pra qualquer lugar que quiser. Espero que se divirta bastante". 

"Obrigada, papai", ela deu seu mais luminoso sorriso para o pai. 

Os dois foram interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone. 

"Pode deixar que eu atendo", a jovem se adiantou. "Residência dos Kinomoto, Sakura falando". 

"Sakura, sou eu, Meilin... Que bom que te encontrei!" 

"Meilin, que surpresa! Como estão os preparativos para o noivado?" 

"Sakura, preciso da sua ajuda...", a voz da outra parecia nervosa. "Não haverá mais noivado!" 

"O QUÊ?!?". Sakura estava em choque. Por tanto tempo, Meilin sonhara em se casar com o primo, Syaoran Li. Quando as duas eram jovens e estudaram juntas, a chinesa só falava nisso. "Mas, Meilin... Por que não?" 

"Não posso falar por telefone... Pode vir até o hotel? Anote o endereço..." 

"Tá... Sei onde fica", disse Sakura escrevendo o endereço. "Chego aí em alguns minutos. Até mais!" 

"Até... Obrigada Sakura..." 

A jovem de olhos verdes chegou até o hotel quinze minutos depois. Trocou um abraço com a amiga quando a encontrou. As duas começaram a conversar. 

"E então, Meilin, vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que faz no Japão dez dias antes do seu noivado?" 

"Não posso me casar, Sakura". 

"Ué... como não? Pensei que esse fosse seu maior sonho... Você dizia que amava seu primo..." 

Meilin respirou fundo. Se havia alguém que podia ajudá-la, esse alguém era Sakura. Precisava explicar tudo direito e com calma. "Eu também pensei que amava Syaoran", ela começou, "mas tudo não passava de um amor infantil... Um capricho de menina..." 

"Como assim?!", Sakura estava em choque. 

"Conheci uma pessoa que me mostrou o verdadeiro significado do amor... Não posso me casar com um homem se amo outro". 

Sakura piscou. "Você ama outro?!" 

"Sim. O nome dele é Hisagi, é um médico japonês que conheci há alguns meses em Hong Kong. Foi amor à primeira vista... Tentei, diversas vezes, cancelar meu compromisso com Syaoran, mas não consegui. Por isso, resolvi fugir pra cá". 

"E o que eu tenho a ver com essa história, Meilin?" 

"Minha família é muito tradicional. Syaoran ficará irado quando souber que o troquei por outro... Provavelmente, irá me procurar até o fim dos dias e transformar minha vida num inferno. No entanto, se alguém contar a ele, explicar como tudo aconteceu... Acho que ele não se zangará tanto. E tenho certeza que você é a pessoa ideal pra fazer isso". 

"EU!?! Você quer que eu vá até Hong Kong e diga a seu noivo que não haverá mais casamento pois você se apaixonou por outra pessoa? Enlouqueceu, Meilin?", Sakura levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto. 

"Não, Sakura! Sei que você vai conseguir convencer Syaoran a não me perseguir", a outra garantiu. 

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?... É bem capaz que ele me bote pra correr assim que ouvir o que eu tiver pra falar". 

Meilin sorriu. "Olhe só pra você, Sakura... Syaoran não resistirá a esses seus lindos olhos... Por favor, faça isso por mim...", ela implorou. 

Sakura olhou para a amiga durante alguns instantes. Sempre fora muito generosa com as pessoas que gostava. E Meilin era uma delas. Seria incapaz de negar um pedido tão desesperado... Respirou fundo. 

"O que tenho que fazer?", perguntou. 

*** * ***

"O QUÊ!?!", um grito feroz se ouviu no salão. "Como ela pode ter sumido assim?" 

Os empregados já esperavam uma reação violenta de Syaoran Li, contudo se assustaram com ela. "Não sabemos dizer, senhor. A única coisa que nos informaram foi que ela deixou o apartamento dela ontem de manhã...", um funcionário respondeu. 

"Quero que vocês procurem-na. Revirem Hong Kong de cabeça pra baixo. Verifiquem hospitais, necrotérios, bancos, aeroportos, enfim, olhem em todos os possíveis lugares onde Meilin possa ter ido ou passado... ANDEM! VÃO!" 

Os dois servos partiram rapidamente, deixando o futuro líder do Clã Li sozinho. O guerreiro havia estranhado a ausência da futura noiva no jantar da noite anterior e mandara buscá-la pela manhã. Onde ela estava? Para onde Meilin teria ido? Por que ela sumiria às vésperas de um noivado tão sonhado por ela? Essas e várias perguntas pipocavam pela cabeça do rapaz, que andava de um lado para outro como uma fera engaiolada. 

'_Onde você se enfiou, Meilin?_', pensou irritado. 

** * * ***

Sakura fitava deslumbrada os portões da imensa mansão Li. Chegara em Hong Kong há algumas horas, hospedara-se num hotel, descansara um pouco e depois se dirigiu à casa da família de Meilin. Seu coração batia apressado. Ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Tocou o interfone e alguém lhe atendeu. 

"Residência dos Li. Em que posso ajudá-lo?" 

"Por favor, poderia falar com o Sr. Syaoran Li?", Sakura pediu. 

"Qual é o assunto, senhorita?", o empregado perguntou. 

"É sobre a prima dele, Meilin". 

*** * ***

Syaoran encaminhava-se para o salão principal. Quem seria essa estranha que tinha notícias de sua prima? Ao chegar no lugar, a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi um delicioso perfume... Um aroma de flores de cerejeiras... Um odor de primavera... Viu, então, uma mulher apreciando um antigo vaso de porcelana. Aproximou-se silencioso. 

"É da dinastia Ming", ele falou às costas dela. "Está na família a várias gerações". 

Ela virou-se surpreendida e Syaoran pode ver que tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade que ele. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no peito. Com certeza, fora pega de surpresa. 

"Desculpe-me se a assustei. Eu sou Syaoran Li", ele disse, com sua voz grave e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. 

Sakura olhou para as mãos daquele homem alto parado a sua frente. Não imaginara que o primo do Meilin fosse tão... Bonito... Resolveu se apresentar também. 

"E eu sou Sakura Kinomoto. Prazer em conhecê-lo", ela falou, aceitando o cumprimento. 

No momento que as duas mãos se tocaram, algo estranho aconteceu. Uma espécie de corrente elétrica atravessou o braço de Sakura, fazendo-a engolir em seco e seu coração acelerar ainda mais. Levantou a vista e se achou encarando um par de olhos castanhos, intensos e penetrantes. 

Syaoran tentava controlar suas próprias emoções. Quem era essa garota, que estava mexendo com todo o seu ser? Mergulhou nos incríveis olhos verdes dela, duas esmeraldas cintilantes... Resolveu quebrar aquele encanto antes que cometesse alguma loucura. 

"O que faz aqui, Srta. Kinomoto?", perguntou, rompendo o contato visual e soltando a mão pequena e delicada. Sakura inspirou pesadamente e tentou encontrar a própria voz. 

"Vim lhe trazer notícias de sua prima, Meilin". 

Syaoran olhou-a interrogativamente. "Onde ela está?", perguntou sério. 

"Num lugar seguro e longe daqui. Ela me pediu pra vir e conversar com o senhor", Sakura respondeu igualmente séria. 

"O que ela foi fazer no Japão, às vésperas do nosso noivado?" 

"Sinto muito, Sr. Li, mas não haverá mais casamento", foi a resposta. 

Syaoran não podia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. 

"Como assim não haverá mais casamento?! O que você está dizendo?", ele tentava não explodir diante da beldade de pé a sua frente. 

"Sr Li, será que eu poderia me sentar? Essa é uma história um tanto comprida e eu prefiro estar mais confortável para contá-la". 

"Vamos até a biblioteca. Lá poderemos falar melhor", ordenou o rapaz. 

Encaminharam-se até lá em silêncio. Sakura observava os ombros largos e as costas fortes do ex-noivo da amiga. '_Como ela pode ter trocado esse **deus grego** por outro?_', questionou-se. 

Depois de instalados confortavelmente no aposento, Syaoran mandou: "Agora, conte-me tudo, Srta. Kinomoto". 

Sakura respirou fundo e começou: "Meilin e eu somos amigas há muitos anos. Conhecemo-nos durante a breve estadia dela no Japão, quando tínhamos 10 anos. Desde lá, nos comunicamos por cartas e telefonemas e, em todos eles, ela me dizia que um dia casaria com seu adorado primo, Syaoran. Eu dava isso como certo até que duas noites atrás, ela me ligou, dizendo que não haveria mais casamento. Disse também que estava em Tomoeda e precisava da minha ajuda. Fui até o hotel onde ela estava hospedada e nós conversamos. Ela falou que conhecera um jovem médico, muito simpático, e se apaixonou por ele. Descobriu que não te amava como sempre pensara... Que tudo não passara que capricho de criança... Só que não teve coragem suficiente para contar a verdade à família, por isso resolveu fugir". 

Syaoran inclinou-se sobre a mesa e encarou a jovem. "E qual seu papel nisto tudo, Srta. Kinomoto? Por que se deu ao trabalho de vir de tão longe apenas para me contar que minha prima se apaixonou por outra pessoa e não quer mais casar comigo?" 

Ela franziu as sombracelhas e respondeu. "Faço isso por Meilin. Ela é minha amiga e disse que precisava de mim. Ela disse também que a família de vocês é muito tradicional e que jamais aceitariam o fato dela ter desistido do casamento. Ela tem medo de ser perseguida e ser obrigada a voltar para se casar. Aí, eu entro na história. Vim convencê-lo a deixá-la ser feliz com a pessoa que ela escolheu". 

Syaoran levantou-se e começou a andar pela biblioteca. Sua mente fervilhava. Meilin estava apaixonada por outro. Isso realmente não o surpreendia. Jamais conseguira amá-la como ela merecia. Queira muito que a prima fosse feliz. Mas ainda precisava se casar. Não seria proclamado líder do clã se não tivesse uma esposa. Nunca se envolvera com ninguém, pois era prometido a Meilin e usava isso como desculpa para não se envolver demais com mulheres, que no seu ponto de vista, só estavam interessadas em seu dinheiro. Subitamente, uma idéia surgiu-lhe na mente. Olhou para a jovem sentada a poucos metros. Ela era tão bonita... Talvez a mulher mais bonita que conhecera... Os cabelos castanhos, da cor do mel, estavam presos numa trança, mas algumas mechas caiam ao redor do rosto, formando uma bela moldura para as feições delicadas. Usava um conjunto de blazer e calças compridas, simples e discreto. A maquiagem era leve, ressaltando o que ela tinha de mais belo: os incríveis olhos verdes... Tão verdes como as folhas na primavera, brilhantes como as estrelas... Seria capaz de fitá-los por horas sem se cansar... Sentiu uma estranha sensação percorrer-lhe o corpo. 

Sakura incomodava-se com o olhar que estava recebendo. Sentia-se avaliada por aqueles intensos olhos castanhos e por seu dono. Abaixou a cabeça e remexeu-se na cadeira. 

"Srta. Kinomoto", a voz grave de Syaoran preencheu o silêncio do lugar. "O que seria capaz de fazer por seus amigos?" 

"Não entendi sua pergunta, Sr. Li", disse ela, cismada. 

"Quero saber até onde vai sua dedicação por seus amigos. Você foi capaz de vir até aqui apenas para me convencer a deixar minha prima ser feliz. Estou certo?" 

"Claro! Mas ainda assim...", ela tentou responder. 

"Então", ele a interrompeu. "Quero saber até onde vai esse seu desprendimento por sua amiga". 

"Se quer saber se eu mataria ou roubaria por um amigo, está completamente enganado", ela replicou. 

"Não, não precisa ser tanto". Um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele. "Quero apenas que se case comigo". 

"O quê!?", ela exclamou, levantando da cadeira. 

"Como você mesma disse, srta., minha família é muito tradicional e realmente me obrigaria a ir atrás de Meilin e arrastá-la de volta para que se case comigo, mas eu estou disposto a esquecer tudo isso e assim ela e o médico dela poderiam viver tranqüilos e muito felizes. Mas com uma única condição: quero que se case comigo". 

Sakura estava abismada. Nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos, uma coisa como essa poderia acontecer. Um estranho lhe pedira em casamento para salvar a felicidade de uma amiga. 

"Pense bem, Srta. Kinomoto. Eu posso ser muito cruel, trancar Meilin numa cela e jamais deixá-la sair. Isso seria muito triste, não é? Só você pode ajudá-la a se livrar desse terrível destino", disse ele com um semblante sério. 

"Você jamais seria capaz de machucar Meilin", ela rebateu. 

"É, talvez eu não. Mas os Anciões, sim. Ela será punida se voltar aqui e sabe disso. Por isso, ela mandou você", ele falou, calmo. "Ela sabe também que eu preciso me casar, então me enviou uma noiva substituta". 

"Meilin jamais seria capaz de fazer isso comigo!", ela exclamou furiosa. 

"Será mesmo que não?", ele perguntou, irônico. 

Sakura engoliu em seco. Dúvidas e questões surgiram em sua mente. Meilin tentava desesperadamente viver sua vida. Será que ela seria mesmo capaz de mandá-la ali para ser uma mera substituta... Não, isso não era possível. 

Syaoran pode ver a luta interior da jovem, cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Sentiu-se um crápula. Levantou-se, aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe o ombro, na tentativa de confortá-la, mas a reação seguinte o espantou. Ela o repeliu como se fosse venenoso, ou algo assim. 

"Não me toque! Não preciso de seu conforto ou de seu apoio!", ela falou com raiva, tornando-se ainda mais atraente para os olhos de Syaoran e fazendo-o desejar ainda mais o novo enlace. Seria um ótimo desafio conquistar a gata selvagem à sua frente. Seu sorriso zombeteiro apareceu novamente. 

"Não precisa me responder agora, Srta. Kinomoto. Dou-lhe o prazo de 24 horas para pensar sobre o assunto. Mas espero que saiba que a felicidade de sua amiga está em suas mãos". 

Uma ligeira vertigem tomou conta de Sakura. Não podia permitir que Syaoran ou a família Li infernizassem a vida de Meilin, entretanto, valeria a pena sacrificar a própria vida por uma amizade? Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Meilin e seu namorado veio-lhe a mente. Eles formavam um casal tão bonito. Tinham depositado toda esperança de serem aceitos pelo clã nas mãos de Sakura, que não queria desapontar ninguém. 

Um silêncio incômodo fez-se na biblioteca. Syaoran estava começando a se arrepender quando a ouviu falar. "Se eu me casar com você, promete que deixará Meilin e Hisagi viverem em paz?", ela indagou, ainda de cabeça baixa. 

"Sim, é claro", ele respondeu. 

"E fará com que toda a família aceite a união dos dois?", ela continuou. 

Syaoran pôs-se ao lado dela. Sua admiração por aquela jovem aumentou ainda mais. Ela estava disposta a mudar de vida, a aceitar seu plano maluco pelo bem dos amigos. Prometeu a si mesmo fazer de tudo para fazê-la feliz. 

"Farei tudo o que quiser, Srta. Kinomoto", ele concordou. 

"Desse modo", ela suspirou. "Aceito sua proposta". 

O jovem guerreiro sentiu uma alegria inexplicável. Uma sensação maravilhosa apossou-se de seu coração. "Então, vamos selar este nosso compromisso", ele disse, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e inclinando-se para beijá-la. 

Chocada, Sakura não reagiu. Não esperava que ele a beijasse. O contato dos lábios dele nos seus fez com que seu coração disparasse. Lentamente, fechou os olhos e sucumbiu àquele toque surpreendentemente carinhoso. 

O beijo, cuja intenção inicial era quebrar o clima pesado entre os dois, foi-se tornando profundo e apaixonado. Syaoran puxou-a pra mais perto e sentiu os braços suaves abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. Ouviu um gemido. Fora dela ou fora seu? Não sabia, talvez fosse de ambos. Separaram-se por falta de ar e ofegantes, ficaram se olhando. 

"Acho que nosso acordo está selado, Sr. Li", disse Sakura, momentos depois, com o rosto corado. 

"Bem, já que vamos nos casar, é melhor que me chame de Syaoran", ele respondeu. 

"Tudo bem, Syaoran... Pode me chamar de Sakura, então", ela sorriu. 

Syaoran sentiu-se hipnotizado por aquele sorriso. '_Sakura... flor de cerejeira... esse nome lhe cai perfeitamente... linda, perfumada e delicada como uma flor..._', ele pensou deslumbrado. 

"O que faremos agora, Sr.... Quero dizer, Syaoran...", ela perguntou. 

"Como sabe, meu noivado com Meilin seria daqui a uma semana. Os preparativos para o casamento já estavam sendo tomados... Acho que podemos continuar com tudo, só precisarei de alguns documentos seus para dar prosseguimento aos tramites legais", ele respondeu. 

"Certo... Ligarei para minha casa e pedirei que me enviem esse material o mais rápido possível", Sakura falou, pegando a bolsa, virando-se para sair. "Até breve, Syaoran". 

"Sakura, espere..", ele a chamou. "Tem mais uma coisa... Minha família não deve saber do nosso acordo. Será que poderia fingir estar apaixonada por mim?" 

Ela estranhou a pergunta. "Como assim?" 

"Eu gostaria que todos pensassem que nós estamos realmente apaixonados. Será que pode representar que me ama?", ele pediu novamente. 

'_Isso não será difícil_', Sakura falou para si mesma, sentindo que já estava se apaixonando por aquele homem ou senão não teria concordado com esse plano maluco. "Verei o que posso fazer", respondeu. 

"Obrigado, Sakura. Farei o possível para que não se arrependa de sua decisão", ele sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, que fez as pernas de Sakura tremerem e deu uma certeza à jovem. 

'_É, Sakura... Você está realmente apaixonada por ele..._', pensou enquanto saía da mansão. 

** * ~ * ~ ***

Uma semana passou voando. Para não ter um ataque nervoso durante esse tempo, Sakura manteve-se bem ocupada. Conheceu todos os pontos turísticos de Hong Kong, comprou algumas roupas para usar nos jantares da família Li, entrou em contato com o pai para pedir os documentos, mas não contou a ninguém que iria se casar com o solteiro mais cobiçado da China. 

Conversara muito com Syaoran nos dias que passaram. Encontraram-se quase todos os dias para almoçar e ele lhe explicara muitas coisas sobre o clã Li e suas tradições. Ele mostrara ser uma pessoa educada e gentil, fazendo Sakura se apaixonar ainda mais. Ele também fizera questão de pagar todas as despesas dela, o que ela tentou recusar educadamente, mas não conseguiu. Se Sakura se achava teimosa, descobriu que ele podia ser ainda mais persistente do que ela. 

Na noite do tão aguardado baile, Sakura sentia-se nervosa. Estava com maus pressentimentos. Não queria sofrer. Olhou-se no espelho e viu refletida a imagem de uma linda mulher, num elegante vestido de noite, de cor verde escuro, que ressaltava a cor dos seus olhos. A roupa era túnica longa, do estilo chinês, com mangas curtas e gola alta. O vestido era justo no corpo e tinha uma fenda do lado direito para permitir os movimentos. Os detalhes eram em dourado e os botões tinham o formato de 'sakuras' - flores de cerejeira. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, também no estilo chinês, com algumas flores dando o toque final. Para completar o visual, Sakura pôs a única coisa de valor que herdara da mãe: um par de brincos de esmeralda, também em forma de '_sakuras_'. 

"Oh, mamãe... Espero que não esteja zangada comigo...", ela começou a dizer baixinho. "Sei que deveria dar um basta nisto tudo, mas simplesmente não sei como... Sei que sua vontade era que eu fosse feliz, com o homem dos meus sonhos, e não que eu me casasse por obrigação... Mas, cada dia que passa, sinto-me mais envolvida por Syaoran... Será que um dia ele retribuirá meus sentimentos? Ah, mamãe...", Sakura enxugou uma lágrima que teimou cair. "Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui". 

O som de batidas tirou-a de seu devaneio. Atendeu e viu Syaoran elegantemente vestido num smoking, parado na porta. Perfeito era uma palavra muito simples para descrevê-lo. 

Syaoran sentiu a boca secar diante da graciosidade de sua futura noiva. Engoliu em seco. "Boa noite, Sakura", cumprimentou. 

"Boa noite, Syaoran", ela sorriu. "Você está muito bem neste smoking". 

Syaoran ruborizou. "O-obrigado. Você também está muito bonita", ele retribuiu o elogio. "Podemos ir?" 

"Claro! Deixe-me apenas pegar minha bolsa", ela entrou no quarto e voltou em seguida. "Vamos?" 

Desceram até o saguão de braços dados. Os funcionários e hóspedes do hotel, que estavam no salão, ficaram encantados com a perfeita beleza e harmonia do casal. Como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Entraram no carro e logo estavam a caminho da mansão Li. 

"Sabe, Syaoran", Sakura quebrou o silêncio. "Estou um pouco nervosa". 

'_Eu também_', ele respondeu em pensamento. "Não há nada pra temer, Sakura", ele assegurou. "Minha família vai adorar você", foi a resposta dele. 

"Obrigada", ela disse, sorrindo. "Saber que você estará me apoiando já me traz muito conforto". 

Chegaram à festa e foram recepcionados por Wei, o mordomo. "Boa noite, mestre Syaoran. Boa noite, senhorita", o homem os cumprimentou. "A senhora os aguarda no salão principal". 

Syaoran agradeceu e conduziu Sakura até o salão principal, onde sua mãe estava os esperando. 

"Boa noite, mãe. Desculpe o atraso", ele caminhou até a mulher e a beijou na bochecha. 

"Não tem problema, querido", a senhora respondeu, olhando o rapaz. "Você está maravilhoso, meu filho", elogiou. 

Syaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Er... Obrigado", e tomando a mão de Sakura, aproximou-a da mulher mais velha. "Mãe, deixe-me apresentá-la Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, esta é minha mãe, Yelan Li". 

Sakura curvou-se graciosamente diante da mulher. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Li", falou. 

Yelan observou a acompanhante do filho com nítida curiosidade. "Então você é a jovem que tem roubado a atenção do meu filho nestes últimos dias?", perguntou com uma carranca. 

"S-sim, senhora, me desculpe se fui incoven-", Sakura foi interrompida por um caloroso abraço. 

"Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la, Sakura! Você é muito mais bonita do que Syaoran havia dito". Yelan sorriu, diante do olhar confuso da jovem. "E olha que ele falou muito sobre você". 

Sakura olhou para um Syaoran visivelmente constrangido. '_Ele falou de mim para a mãe dele? Mas, é claro! Ele tem que fingir que está apaixonado por mim_', ela constatou com pesar. 

"Mãe, por favor, pare com isso", Syaoran pediu, envergonhado. "Vamos para a festa pois já devem estar nos aguardando". 

Yelan sorriu. As atitudes de seu filho, que sempre fora muito reservado, andavam estranhas ultimamente. Saíra todos os dias da última semana, e não cancelara o baile dessa noite, cujo objetivo principal era formalizar o compromisso dele com Meilin, que estava sumida há dez dias. No entanto, Syaoran não parecia preocupado. Pelo contrário, pedira para continuar com a festa e ainda dissera que levaria uma amiga... Uma amiga... O sorriso de Yelan aumentou mais quando viu Syaoran dar o braço para a linda jovem e levá-la até o salão de festas. Eles formam um belo casal, pensou exultante. Queria muito que o filho fosse feliz e se aquela garota fosse a escolha dele, a aceitaria como sua nova filha de todo coração. 

Os três chegaram ao salão de festas, que era um dos maiores aposentos da mansão Li. Lustres de cristal iluminavam o ambiente e uma pequena orquestra tocava belas melodias, que embalavam vários casais na pista de dança. A mesa principal, provavelmente a da família, estava colocada na extremidade oposta à banda e as demais mesas circundavam a pista. Grandes portas de vidro, em forma de arcos, abriam-se para o jardim, onde alguns convidados conversavam. Garçons, vestidos de terno branco, serviam taças de champanhe e canapés. 

Sakura se sentiu num conto de fadas. Não esperava tanto luxo e esplendor. Sabia que o clã Li era rico, mas não esperava tanto. Nem Meilin, nem Syaoran ostentavam a riqueza que possuíam e até mesmo Yelan parecera ser uma mulher sem presunção. 

"Venha, Sakura, quero apresentá-la às minhas irmãs mais velhas", Syaoran falou próximo a orelha dela, o que causou arrepios na pobre moça. 

*** * ***

Do outro lado do salão, um par de olhos negros observa o casal atentamente. Ming Na via seu maior objeto de desejo, Syaoran Li, caminhar de braços dados com uma completa estranha e parecia estar muito contente com isso. 

Filha de um grande banqueiro de Hong Kong, desde que se entendia por gente, Ming era obcecada pelo caçula da família Li. Disputara com Meilin as atenções do menino, que só queria saber de estudar e treinar artes marciais. Quando soubera do sumiço da rival, Ming viu surgir sua oportunidade de faturar o jovem Li e entrar na família mais influente e rica de Hong Kong. Só não esperava que uma desconhecida chegasse primeiro. 

"Algum problema, Ming? Você parece aborrecida", uma voz masculina soou atrás dela. 

Sem se virar, a jovem perguntou "Cheng, você conhece aquela mulher que está com o Li?" 

Cheng Fu, um rapaz de 23 anos, era conhecido na sociedade de Hong Kong como um playboy frustrado. Filho de um dos sócios do clã Li, tinha todos seus planos fracassados pois as mulheres que tentava conquistar já estavam encantadas por Syaoran. Sua inveja aumentava a cada dia, vendo o brilhante progresso do rival no mundo dos negócios. 

"Nunca a vi por aqui antes, Ming", ele respondeu. "Ela é bonita, não?", cutucou a amiga. 

"Humph! Pra mim, parece que ela está querendo conquistar todos. Veja, até está usando a cor preferida dele", a outra retrucou. 

"Se quer a minha humilde opinião, Li é um cara de sorte... Ela é tão sexy!", Cheng alfinetou Ming outra vez. Gostava dela, mas sabia que nunca teria chances. 

A jovem fuzilou o amigo com o olhar. "Quero conhecê-la, Cheng", ela disse categórica. 

"Vamos até eles, assim você mata sua curiosidade", Cheng propôs. 

Os dois jovens caminharam até Sakura e Syaoran, que conversavam animadamente com uma das irmãs dele e seu marido. 

"Li, meu camarada, há quanto tempo", Cheng se intrometeu na '_rodinha_'. 

"Olá, Cheng", Syaoran cumprimentou friamente. "Olá, Ming". 

"Vejo que você está bem acompanhado esta noite, companheiro. Onde essa beleza estava escondida?", Cheng perguntou, devorando Sakura com os olhos, que corou violentamente. "Oi, boneca. Meu nome é Cheng Fu", disse ele, tomando uma das mãos da garota e beijando demoradamente. 

Um sentimento brotou em Syaoran, algo que ele nunca imaginara sentir antes. Ciúmes. Sem delicadeza nenhuma, tomou a mão de Sakura e lançou seu olhar mais gélido para o colega. "O que está pretendendo, Cheng?", perguntou. 

"Ei, cara, relaxa! Só estou tentando ser gentil... Sua amiga é nova por aqui e possivelmente não conhece ninguém. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada", Cheng respondeu com a cara mais 'lavada' do mundo. 

Sakura sentiu Syaoran apertar ainda mais sua mão. Não entendia por que ele estava tão alterado. Resolveu amenizar o clima. 

"O senhor tem razão, Sr. Cheng. Não conheço ninguém nesta festa, apenas Syaoran. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto", puxando a mão de volta, estendeu e cumprimentou Cheng. 

"É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Kinomoto. Mas, por favor, não me chame de 'senhor'. Faz com que eu me sinta um velho!", ele sorriu, encantado com a jovem japonesa. "Oh, desculpe a falta de educação! Esta aqui é Ming Na. Eu, ela e Syaoran estudamos juntos no colegial e na faculdade". 

"Como vai, Srta. Ming?", Sakura tentou puxar conversa. "É bom conhecer os amigos do Syaoran", sorriu. 

"Você é do Japão, Srta. Kinomoto? O que faz em Hong Kong?", Ming perguntou com arrogância. 

Sakura continuou sorrindo, apesar de sentir a hostilidade da outra. "Sim, sou mesmo japonesa e vim aqui resolver alguns problemas pessoais". 

Ming continuou o interrogatório. "Vai ficar muito tempo?" 

"Não sei...", Sakura lançou um olhar a Syaoran, que não relaxara completamente. "Ainda não tenho planos definidos", respondeu. 

"Como conheceu o Li?", foi a próxima pergunta da chinesa. 

"Temos um conhecido em comum", Syaoran respondeu, passando o braço pela cintura de Sakura, gesto que foi notado pelos outros. 

"Um conhecido? Quem?", quis saber Cheng. 

"Meilin, minha prima", replicou Syaoran. 

"Você quer dizer '_noiva_', não é?", Ming alfinetou. 

"Não, Ming. Ex-noiva. Não vou mais me casar com Meilin", e dizendo isto, virou-se para Sakura. "Vamos, Sakura, temos que cumprimentar os Anciões". 

A jovem pediu licença e acompanhou Syaoran até os Anciões do Clã Li, deixando para trás um casal estarrecido. 

"Ele não vai mais casar com Meilin", Ming foi a primeira a falar. 

"É... E pelo que eu vejo já tem uma substituta em vista", Cheng completou, observando a maneira possessiva que Li segurava Sakura. "Acho que eles não são apenas '_bons amigos_', Ming". 

"Acha que eles têm um relacionamento?", a outra perguntou. 

Cheng riu. "Claro, Ming! Basta olhar para eles!" 

*** * ***

Sakura sentia-se cansada mas, apesar de tudo, estava adorando a festa. Depois de falarem com os Anciões, Syaoran a levou até o jardim para tomar um pouco de ar. Levantou os olhos para o céu e fitou as estrelas. "Está uma noite linda, não é, Syaoran?", perguntou. 

'_Não tão linda quanto você, minha flor..._', ele pensou. "É, está sim...", foi o que respondeu. 

"E o baile está maravilhoso! Estou me divertindo muito! Sua família é encantadora... e enorme!", ela riu. 

"Tem razão", Syaoran sorriu. "O clã é muito grande mesmo". '_E todos foram cativados por você, meu anjo_'. "Eu disse que eles iriam te adorar". 

Sakura ficou séria de repente. "Não queria enganar a todos eles, Syaoran". 

Ele também não. Amava sua família. Apesar dos Anciões tentarem sempre controlá-lo e das irmãs atazanarem sua vida, Syaoran não queria decepcionar ninguém. 

"Agora eu entendo por que não quer que eles saibam do nosso acordo", ouviu- a dizer. "Eles o admiram muito, vêem em você um grande líder. Não quer decepcioná-los, não é?". Sakura acertara na mosca. 

"Não, não quero", Syaoran suspirou. E tentou mudar de assunto. "Quer dar uma volta no jardim?" 

"Eu adoraria", Sakura concordou. 

Caminhavam lentamente e Li mostrava cada uma das plantas que havia ali. O jardim era muito bem cuidado, além de possuir flores locais e exóticas. 

"Foi minha mãe quem plantou cada uma dessas plantas. Ela escolhia as mudas com todo o carinho e depois chamava eu e minhas irmãs para ajudá-la", Syaoran explicou. "Era o pior castigo pra mim, ficar aqui, ajoelhado na terra, cercado por meninas... Eu detestava!" 

"É por isso que você sabe muito sobre elas", Sakura riu. "Ei, é uma cerejeira ali?", ela perguntou, notando a árvore que lhe dera o nome. 

"É sim", ele respondeu. 

"Sabe... Meus pais se conheceram debaixo de uma cerejeira... Pra falar a verdade, minha mãe despencou sobre meu pai... Literalmente", falou a jovem, tocando suavemente no tronco da árvore. "Ela estava voltando da escola com uma prima quando viu um filhote de pássaro cair no chão. Resolveu colocar o bichinho de volta no ninho e subiu na cerejeira. Quando ela finalmente pôs o filhotinho no lugar, escorregou e caiu. Nesse momento, meu pai estava passando e ela caiu sobre ele, que sempre me diz que se apaixonou no mesmo instante". 

"Então por isso seu nome é Sakura. Por causa do primeiro encontro deles", Syaoran deduziu. 

"É... Papai conta várias histórias sobre minha mãe... Quando ela morreu, eu era muito nova... Tinha apenas 3 anos, nem me lembro dela...", uma lágrima solitária correu pela bochecha da garota. 

"Não fique assim, Sakura...", Syaoran a abraçou. "Tenho certeza que sua mãe está velando por você, onde quer que ela esteja". Ele pôs um dedo sobre o queixo dela e o ergueu, fazendo-a levantar o rosto para fitá-lo. "E ela não ia querer ver a filha dela triste". Enxugou delicadamente as lágrimas. "Por favor, não chore". Lentamente inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, quando foram interrompidos por um empregado. 

"Mestre Li, a senhora e os outros os aguardam para o jantar", o homem falou. 

O casal se separou e seguiu o empregado. Syaoran sentiu uma grande frustração. Desejava beijar Sakura novamente. Nos dias que passaram juntos, nunca tivera uma boa oportunidade e agora, quando uma surgia, sua mãe mandava chamá-lo. Aquilo era irritante! 

Entraram no salão e foram levados à mesa principal. Os membros do clã estranharam o fato de uma forasteira sentar-se à mesa principal, ao lado do futuro líder, na sua primeira festa com a família. Estranhavam ainda mais o modo como Li interagia com a garota. Ele era gentil, cortês e estava sempre sorrindo, coisa que nunca fizera com ninguém antes, nem mesmo com Yelan. 

Ao término da refeição, Syaoran levantou-se e chamou a atenção de todos, batendo com a faca na taça de vinho. 

"Por favor, eu gostaria de um pouco da atenção de todos vocês", ele começou a falar. "Primeiro, quero agradecer a todos por virem à nossa casa. Eu e minha família ficamos muito honrados com a presença de todos aqui, esta noite. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo deste baile. Bem, é que quero compartilhar com todos um momento muito importante para mim". Sentiu os olhares todos voltados para si. Parou e respirou fundo. Tomou a mão de Sakura e a fez levantar-se. Deu um sorriso nervoso a ela e continuou. "Sakura, você me daria a honra e o privilégio de ser seu marido?", perguntou. 

O coração de Sakura disparou. 'Oh, meu Deus! O que eu faço?!', pensou desesperada. Olhou nos olhos de Syaoran e viu refletido todo o nervosismo dele, bem como outra coisa que não soube identificar. "S-sim", respondeu timidamente. "Eu aceito". 

Syaoran sentiu-se nas nuvens. Pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha preta. Abriu e tirou uma linda aliança de ouro, com uma esmeralda solitária, tão verde quanto os olhos dela. Delicadamente, deslizou o anel pelo dedo anelar da mão direita de Sakura, que não resistiu e jogou-se nos braços dele, chorando. 

Yelan levantou-se, seguida das filhas e dos genros, e começaram a aplaudir os noivos. Logo depois os Anciões e os demais membros do clã. Por fim, um a um, todos os convidados se levantaram e festejaram a nova união. 

Sakura afastou-se e secou as lágrimas. "Obrigada, Syaoran", ela murmurou. 

"Por que está me agradecendo?", ele quis saber. 

"Eu não esperava uma proposta como essa, muito menos uma aliança tão linda", ela respondeu. 

'_Você merece muito mais que isso, meu anjo_', ele pensou. "Precisamos ser convincentes", foi o que ele falou, baixinho pra ninguém escutar. 

Aquelas palavras apertaram o coração de Sakura. '_É tudo fingimento, Sakura... Não se iluda..._'. "É... Você tem razão". 

** * * ***

Para quem entrasse na sala de treinamento da mansão Li naquele momento, acharia que Syaoran estava absolutamente concentrado nos golpes que fazia com a espada. No entanto, a mente do rapaz estava a quilômetros dali. Na verdade, estava no passado, lembrando do desfecho do baile da noite anterior. 

_ * ~ * ~ * ~ *_

_ Depois dos cumprimentos dos convidados, Syaoran sentiu que Sakura ficara distante. Ela continuava sorrindo, agradecia a todos com educação, mas havia uma coisa a incomodando._

_ Yelan se aproximou dos noivos "Quando será o casamento, Syaoran?"_

_ "O mais rápido possível, mãe. Daqui a um mês... O que acha, Sakura?", ele perguntou._

_ "Como você quiser, Syaoran", ela respondeu indiferente._

_ Depois da sobremesa, a orquestra começou a tocar novamente. Syaoran levou Sakura até o centro da pista para dançar. Tentou puxar assunto. "Sakura, você está bem?", perguntou._

_ "Estou", ela respondeu._

_ "Não acho. Você está estranha...", ele replicou._

_ "Como pode saber?", ela rebateu. "Você nem ao menos me conhece!"_

_ "Sakura", ele começou suavemente. "Se foi algo que eu fiz ou falei e que te ofendeu, espero sinceramente que me perdoe"._

_ Sakura o olhou. "Não... a culpa não é sua... É minha... por sonhar tão alto", ela murmurou baixinho, mas foi suficiente para Syaoran ouvir._

_* ~ * ~ * ~ *_

Syaoran parou o exercício e respirou fundo. O que significava aquilo que ela dissera? Sonhar alto? Não entendera nada. O barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu seus pensamentos. Virou-se e viu sua mãe entrar no dojo. 

"Vejo que acordou cedo hoje, meu filho", Yelan observou. 

"Não posso negligenciar meu treinamento, mãe", Syaoran respondeu, sem fitá- la. 

"Tudo bem", a mulher suspirou. Sabia que o filho estava mentindo. Ele dormira muito pouco aquela noite. Percebera o clima pesado entre ele e a noiva quando eles partiram no final da festa. Será que tinham discutido? Resolveu dar uma forcinha ao casal. "Tenho um assunto muito importante para falar com você, Syaoran. Venha comigo até a biblioteca", ordenou. 

Syaoran acompanhou a mãe até o referido aposento. Chegando lá, reparou nos jornais espalhados sobre a mesa. Tomou um nas mãos e leu a manchete da coluna social: 'FUTURO LÍDER DO CLÃ LI DE CASAMENTO MARCADO'. A reportagem continuava, comentando sobre o noivado surpresa da noite anterior e perguntando quem seria a jovem misteriosa que roubara o coração do jovem empresário. Um antiga foto de Syaoran ilustrava a matéria. 

"Eles irão caçá-la sem piedade, meu filho. Temos que fazer alguma coisa", disse Yelan. 

Syaoran concordou com a mãe. Já estava acostumado com o assédio da imprensa e dos fotógrafos, porém Sakura se sentiria intimidada e incomodada com tudo isso. "O que a senhora sugere, mãe?" 

"Vá até o hotel e traga-a pra cá. Nossa equipe de segurança já está treinada para lidar com este tipo de situação... Além disso, com Sakura morando aqui será mais fácil discutirmos a respeito do casamento, enxoval e tudo mais". 

O rapaz olhou pra mãe, sentindo que havia algo no ar, como se a mulher estivesse planejando alguma coisa. Mas o fato de poder ter Sakura tão perto, distraiu-o de qualquer coisa. "Tomarei um banho e vou buscá-la. Obrigado pela idéia, mãe", disse ele saindo. 

"Tudo para fazê-lo feliz, meu querido", Yelan respondeu, depois de ficar sozinha. 

** * * ***

Sakura sentia-se deprimida demais para sair do quarto. Tomara um banho após acordar e pedira um café leve, no entanto, sua alegria e disposição pareciam tê-la abandonado na noite anterior. E, sentada na cama, não tinha menor idéia do que fazer para se animar. Estava triste por culpa própria, pois imaginara que um homem refinado como Syaoran Li poderia se apaixonar por ela, uma simples professora. Aquilo era uma piada! Suspirou e ouvir a porta bater. Atendeu e deu de cara com seu noivo, bem disposto e mais lindo do que nunca em roupas informais, parado no batente. 

"Syaoran, o que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou aturdida. 

"Ora, preciso de desculpas para visitar minha noiva?", ele respondeu entrando no quarto. Caminhou por todo ambiente, olhando e analisando cada móvel, cada peça da decoração simples do hotel. "Acho que você ficará muito mais confortável lá", ele disse finalmente. 

"Confortável? Lá? Lá aonde? Syaoran, o que está dizendo? Não estou entendendo nada!", Sakura falou mais confusa ainda. 

O jovem virou-se para ela e respondeu sério: "Nosso noivado foi notícia na maioria dos jornais da Cidade, Sakura. Não sei quem forneceu a informação, mas sei que centenas de repórteres virão atrás de você, para conhecerem a desconhecida que conseguiu entrar para uma das famílias mais influentes do país". 

Ela engoliu em seco. "Vocês são muito importantes?", perguntou, mas já imaginando a resposta. 

"Somos sim. Por isso, minha mãe e eu achamos melhor que você fique conosco lá em casa. Temos seguranças e, como já falei, você terá todo conforto e tudo mais que precisar". 

Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos. "E se eu não quiser ir?", questionou. 

"Então terá que enfrentar uma legião de fotógrafos intrometidos que não lhe deixarão nem ir ao banheiro", Syaoran rebateu. 

Então, Sakura se dirigiu ao armário e, pegando a mala, começou a arrumar suas coisas. "Vai ficar aí me olhando? Venha me ajudar!", ordenou ao noivo. Momentos depois, saíram do hotel em direção à mansão Li. 

** * * ***

Os dias foram passando rapidamente, a data do casamento estava chegando e a tristeza de Sakura só aumentava. A idéia de que estava enganando toda a família Li, além do fato de amar verdadeiramente seu noivo e não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, fazia a jovem se abater cada vez mais. Dormia mal e, algumas vezes, até chorava, mas tentava fingir que estava tudo bem, mas sabia que Syaoran não acreditava nela. Ele sempre a olhava estranhamente e tentava conversar nas poucas vezes que ficavam sozinhos, contudo Sakura não respondia nada. Dizia que estava apenas nervosa e que logo aquilo passaria. Mentira. Não sabia até quando iria suportar. 

A gota d'água aconteceu uma semana antes do casamento. Estava passeando pela mansão, quando passou pela porta da biblioteca, que estava entreaberta. Sabia que Syaoran trabalhava ali. Ouviu vozes e não agüentando a curiosidade, deu uma espiada. Viu Syaoran e Ming, abraçados, no meio do aposento. 

"Ming...", ele começou, mas foi interrompido. 

"Oh, Syaoran, não faça isso comigo! Eu te amo! Eu posso te fazer muito feliz! Não se case com ela. Vocês se conhecem tão pouco... Por favor, case- se comigo!", e, terminando de falar, ela o beijou. 

Sakura sentiu o estômago revirar. Syaoran e Ming juntos? Saiu correndo, sem conter as lágrimas. 

*** * ***

Syaoran empurrou Ming e a encarou irritado. "Por que fez isso, Ming?" 

"Porque eu te amo e só quis provar que posso te satisfazer muito", ela respondeu melosa. 

Syaoran sentiu compaixão pela pobre moça. "Sinto muito, Ming. Este beijo só provou uma coisa para mim: que eu amo Sakura. Eu a amo com todo meu coração e jamais poderia me envolver com outra mulher que não seja ela". 

Sentindo a firmeza com que ele pronunciara cada palavra, Ming se deu por vencida. "Ela é mesmo especial, não é?", perguntou. 

"Muito especial. Em poucos dias, eu me apaixonei por ela. E não me envergonho de admitir isso", ele respondeu decidido. Agora, a única coisa que faltava era se abrir com a própria Sakura. 

"Então", Ming deu um triste sorriso. "Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes". Dizendo isso, ela saiu. 

*** * ***

Mais tarde, no jantar, Syaoran notou a ausência de Sakura. Passara o dia inteiro ensaiando para contar a ela que a amava, que não percebera que não a vira por todo dia. 

"Mãe, onde está Sakura?", perguntou a Yelan. 

"Não sei, querido. A última vez que a vi foi no café da manhã", E virando- se para o mordomo perguntou. "Wei, você chamou Sakura para jantar?" 

"Sim, Sra. Li. Bati na porta mas ela não respondeu", o homem respondeu. 

Syaoran sentiu uma estranha angústia. Levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo, direto para o quarto da amada. Escancarou a porta e entrou. O quarto estava silencioso, o armário vazio e a cama arrumada. Sob o travesseiro, havia um pedaço de papel dobrado, com seu nome escrito. Leu o bilhete avidamente. 

_Querido Syaoran,_

_ Em toda minha vida, nunca pensei que um homem como você me pediria em casamento. Alguém tão importante, refinado, gentil, casando-se com uma professorinha de Educação Física de uma escola primária. É como os contos infantis, onde o príncipe encantado encontra a gata borralheira e eles vivem felizes para sempre._

_ Mas isto não é fantasia. É vida real. E eu percebi, para minha tristeza, que você jamais seria o meu príncipe, já que este, na estória, se apaixona de verdade pela pobre mocinha. E você, Syaoran, já tem o seu amor. Tem a Ming, que com certeza o fará muito feliz. Não entendo por que, se gostava dela, me pediu em casamento... Mas isso não importa agora..._

_ Desejo sinceramente que encontre toda felicidade, pois você é uma pessoa especial. Não se preocupe comigo. Como você mesmo disse, faço tudo para ver as pessoas que gosto felizes. Explique tudo à sua família e espero que eles possam me compreender. Não podia continuar com nosso acordo. Não podia me casar, sabendo que você gosta de outra._

_ Obrigada por tudo,_

_ Sakura Kinomoto_

Syaoran sentiu seu mundo ruir. Sakura havia partido. Sentou-se na cama e não ouviu a mãe se aproximar. Só pensava na sua amada flor de cerejeira, tão linda e tão suave... Como ela pudera pensar que ele gostava de Ming? Como? 

Yelan sentou-se ao lado do filho e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes dele. "Querido, o que aconteceu?" 

"Ela partiu, mãe. Sakura foi embora", foi a resposta triste. 

"Mas... por que? Vocês iriam se casar em uma semana...", a mulher estava atordoada. 

"Acho que isso já está virando costume", disse o rapaz, tentando controlar as lágrimas. "Primeiro, foi Meilin e agora, é a vez da Sakura". E estendendo a mão, entregou a carta para a mãe ler. 

Yelan leu em silêncio, entendendo nas entrelinhas o que seu filho caçula não conseguiu. Sakura o amava e, com certeza, seu filho retribuía esse amor. Mas os dois jovens não revelaram seus sentimentos um para o outro. "Que acordo é esse que ela fala aqui, meu filho?", perguntou curiosa. 

"Foi um que nós fizemos, mãe. Sakura se casaria comigo e em troca, eu deixaria Meilin viver em paz com o namorado", Syaoran respondeu. 

"Meilin tinha um namorado? Como Sakura sabia?", a mulher estava cada vez mais interessada. 

"Meilin conheceu um jovem médico e se apaixonou. Com medo que nós a forçássemos a continuar com o nosso casamento, fugiu para o Japão, onde encontrou com uma velha amiga". O rapaz tentava explicar tudo o que acontecera. 

"Essa amiga é a Sakura", Yelan constatou. 

"Sim. Sakura veio até aqui porque Meilin pediu que ela me convencesse a permitir o romance. E como é uma pessoa muito generosa, Sakura veio e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Confesso que não me surpreendi com o fato de Meilin ter outro namorado, mas fiquei encantado com a beleza e a delicadeza de Sakura. E então fiz uma proposta: ela se casava comigo e eu deixava Meilin em paz. Agi por puro instinto e, um pouco, por vingança, tenho que admitir". 

"Mas agora você a ama, não é?", Yelan sorriu para o filho. 

"Mais do que imaginei, mãe. Dói saber que ela não está aqui perto de mim", ele suspirou. 

"Então, lute por esse amor! Vá atrás dela, diga-lhe a verdade e traga-a de volta! Temos um casamento pra realizar em uma semana, esqueceu?" 

*** * ***

Fujitaka olhava para a porta de madeira, com o coração compadecido. Sua filha, sua 'menininha', voltara de uma súbita viagem de férias e se trancara no quarto e nem com as amigas, que a esperavam na sala, queria falar. Lembrou-se do estado lamentável que a encontrara na noite anterior. Olhos vermelhos, nariz inchado, roupa amassada... Sakura estava um '_caco_'... Uma sombra triste da mulher alegre e jovial que fora um dia. Não forçara nada, sabia que, quando se sentisse melhor, ela explicaria tudo o que acontecera. 

"Ela não quer descer", disse a Tomoyo e Meilin, que o aguardavam, sentadas no sofá. 

"O que será que houve? Primeiro, essas férias inesperadas e de repente ela volta assim...", disse a jovem de olhos violeta, tentando imaginar o que teria acontecido com a amiga. 

Meilin suspirou pesadamente. "Acho que foi minha culpa". 

Antes que alguém pudesse comentar algo, ouviram a campainha tocar. Fujitaka atendeu e deparou-se com um jovem de cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos, parado na entrada. 

"Boa noite, Sr. Kinomoto. Eu poderia falar com a Sakura, por favor?", o estranho pediu educadamente. 

"Syaoran!!", Meilin exclamou, reconhecendo a voz do primo e correndo até a porta. "O que faz aqui?", perguntou surpresa. 

O rapaz olhou para a prima. "Preciso falar com Sakura, Meilin. Onde ela está?" 

"Lá em cima, trancada no quarto. Não sai de lá nem pra comer, desde que chegou", Tomoyo respondeu, observando atentamente o bonitão na porta. 

Syaoran voltou-se para o dono da casa e novamente pediu. "Senhor, sei que não me conhece, mas preciso falar com sua filha, preciso explicar muitas coisas... A culpa é minha se ela está assim". 

Fujitaka fitou o jovem chinês com atenção e percebeu, além da sinceridade das palavras, uma tristeza profunda nos olhos castanhos dele. Uma tristeza tão grande quanto à de sua filha. Resolveu seguir sua intuição e ver no que dava. "Entre. É a segunda porta à direita, subindo as escadas", falou. 

*** * ***

Sempre que sentia que não tinha mais o que chorar, Sakura via suas lágrimas voltarem com força. Bastava lembrar da cena que assistira dias antes. Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de confiar sua vida, seu coração a um desconhecido, a um homem! Jamais confiaria nas pessoas do sexo masculino... Talvez apenas em seu pai e em seu irmão... Jamais voltaria a se envolver novamente. Ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. Não queria ver ninguém. Estava fraca demais para se levantar da cama. 

"Sakura, abra essa porta! Sou eu, Syaoran!", ela reconheceu a voz de seu amor do outro lado. 

"Vá embora!", exclamou com o coração aos saltos. "Volte para sua queridinha!" 

"Sakura, por favor... Abra isso e vamos conversar", ele pediu. 

"Não tenho nada pra falar com você! Volte pra Hong Kong, case-se com Ming e seja muito feliz!", ela gritou, chorando novamente. 

"Eu não sairei daqui até que esclareçamos tudo, Sakura. Por que você partiu? Por que me deixou?" 

"Por que eu o deixei?! Você ainda me pergunta o por quê? Eu vi tudo, Syaoran! Vi vocês dois aos beijos na biblioteca! Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como iria se casar comigo, gostando dela?!", Sakura tentava controlar as lágrimas. 

Um alívio tomou conta do coração de Syaoran. Então fora por isso que ela partira correndo! Um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios. Por isso ela escrevera para que ele fosse feliz com Ming. Achava que ele amava a outra. 

"Sakura", ele começou. "Aquilo não foi o que você pensou. Eu não gosto da Ming..." 

"Mentira! Eu vi! Ela estava te beijando!", ela tentava controlar a raiva e o ciúme mas não conseguia. 

"Por favor, meu anjo", ele pediu. "Abra essa porta e vamos conversar!" 

Por um momento, Sakura vacilou. '_Meu anjo??... Mas por que?..._', pensou desconcertada. Mas logo a dor e a raiva falaram mais alto. "Não vou abrir! Suma da minha vida! Vá embora!" 

"Sakura, se você não abrir essa droga, eu vou arrombar!", Syaoran estava perdendo a paciência. 

"Arrombe! Porque pra você não vou abrir!", foi a resposta dela. 

Sem pensar, Syaoran meteu o pé na porta que caiu como um papel. Entrou no quarto, respirando fundo, e encarou uma Sakura assustada, sentada em cima da cama, com olhos arregalados e com marcas de lágrimas no rosto. Aquela imagem mexeu com seu coração. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, sem reparar em Fujitaka, Tomoyo e Meilin que subiram correndo ao ouvir o barulho. 

"Vo-você arrombou mi-minha porta", ela gaguejou. 

"Foi você quem mandou", ele respondeu sorrindo. 

"Por que? Por que fez isso? Por que você não vai embora e me esquece? Continue sua vida com Ming", ela pediu, tremendo. 

"Porque não posso", ele respondeu. "Sakura, tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Se você tivesse continuado lá, saberia por que estou aqui agora. Quer que eu explique como tudo começou e terminou?", ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. 

A jovem soluçou e acenou com a cabeça. Como ele podia ser tão lindo, gentil e ao mesmo tempo ser tão mau? 

"Ming me procurou naquela manhã para me dizer que me amava desde que éramos crianças. Pediu, implorou que eu te deixasse para ficar com ela. Como respondi que não, ela me agarrou e me beijou. Só que eu não correspondi. Eu me afastei dela e disse que aquele beijo só tinha servido pra uma coisa: me mostrar que eu jamais conseguiria me envolver com outra mulher, por que eu te amo, Sakura", ele falou, olhando no fundo dos olhos de sua amada flor de cerejeira, para que ela soubesse de sua sinceridade. 

"Vo-vo-você me ama?", Sakura gaguejou de novo. 

"Muito. Acho que me apaixonei por você no momento em que a vi e acho que foi por isso que fiz aquela proposta maluca", ele respondeu. 

Sakura não podia acreditar. "Você me ama...", ela repetiu, como se quisesse ter certeza do que ouvira. 

Syaoran tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, acariciando-as suavemente. "Case comigo, Sakura. Só que desta vez, pelos motivos certos. Case-se comigo por amor", pediu. 

Sakura se jogou nos braços do seu amado lobo chinês. "Oh, Syaoran! É claro que eu caso com você! Eu também te amo!", ela respondeu entre lágrimas e sorrisos. Syaoran segurou o adorável rosto dela com as mãos e beijou-a com todo seu amor, para que Sakura não duvidasse de seus sentimentos. 

Na porta do quarto, três pessoas admiravam com alegria a felicidade do casal. 

"Você tinha idéia do que ia acontecer quando pediu pra Sakura viajar pra Hong Kong e falar com seu primo, Meilin?", Tomoyo perguntou baixinho, morta de curiosidade. 

"Não... Nem sonhava com isso... Mas comecei a suspeitar de algo quando Sakura demorou a voltar. E tive certeza quando vi Syaoran na porta lá embaixo", a jovem de olhos cor de rubi respondeu. 

"Eles formam um casal encantador, não é? Pena que eu não trouxe minha câmera", Tomoyo fez um beicinho. 

_*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***_

E aí o que acharam deste fic? Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada pela paciência e por ter lido tudo até o final. Críticas? Sugestões? Mandem um e- mail pra mim: andreameiouh@msn.com 

Esta obra é uma ficção. Qual semelhança com fatos da vida real, terá sido mera coincidência! (hehehe) Não sou proprietária dos personagens de CCS. Todos os direitos são reservados à Clamp©. Apenas Ming e Cheng são meus. Se alguém os quiser emprestados, falem comigo! 


End file.
